


I Regret Everything Pt.2

by switzerwiggle



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Other, Porn, So this is what you get, dont read this kids, my friend told me to write porn and they said they would pay me in cat pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switzerwiggle/pseuds/switzerwiggle
Summary: I wrote this because my friend told me to and said they would pay me in cat pictures





	I Regret Everything Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> i regret

Lazing on the couch, Pan questions her sanity and existance for the second time that day. "Does Finland even exist." Pan asked while trying to wrap her head around what she saw on the reddit post only five hours ago. 

Blue throws a plastic fork at her, having heard this the second time today they were over her existential crisis. "Get your food already before it's cold." 

Pouting as she grabs for the fork that landed on the left side of her, "Can you not be so rough when we're not in the bedroom, this could of hurt me you know." 

Pan walks over to the dinner area, thinking up explanations for how Finland does exist. Shaking their head, Blue goes back to eating the Chinese takeout food that was ordered half an hour ago. 

Sitting down at the table, Pan slowly eats the food, continuing on with her Finland problem in her own little world. 

Glancing back up, Blue thinks up of ways to make her stop her god damn Finland craze. An idea pops up in their mind, slowly having their mouth form a smirking shape. "Hey Pan, do you know what'd rather eat that is Chinese?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looks up at Blue. "What? More takeout food?" Looking more at Blue, she sees their smirking face. Her face heats up as she realizes what they mean. 

Calming down to not be as red as a tomato she replies, "Well I mean, if i'm thinking what you're thinking, how about we just skip dinner and get to dessert?" Pan winked suggestively while saying that.

Forgetting all about eating the Chinese takeout, Blue stands up and walks over to the other side of the table grabbing Pan and throwing her on the couch only eight feet away. Straddling her, Blue intensely kisses her. Moans and breathy sounds are heard throughout the living room. Stroking Pan's neck with their left hand, Blue deepens the kiss. Both fighting for dominance, but already knowing who wins in the end. 

Pulling off to catch their breath, Pan takes that chance to flip their positions so that she is on top now. Scooting down, making her hips brush over Blue's crotch area, which earns a grown sound from them. Pan starts sucking on Blue's neck, slowly leaving a trail of hickeys. It makes Blue a panting mess, grabbing onto her thighs with one almost off the couch, they teasingly stroke the inside of her thighs.

Sitting up straight, Pan stares down at Blue with eager eyes as they continue to teasingly stroke her thighs. "Sex usually doesn't have clothes involved I am pretty sure."

"Why don't we fix that then."

Readjusting their position, now leaning against the side of the couch arm. Blue doesn't hesitate to grab the hem of her shirt and slowly pulling it off, revealing her breast. Trying not to moan at the sudden coldness on her breast which adds to the arousal, Pan proceeds to unbutton Blue's shirt. Both shirts thrown off to the side to be later cleaned up. Holding herself up, Pan shimmies(lol kool word ~AN) off her shorts then throwing them off to the side to join the shirts, which leaves her in her underwear. 

Watching her do this, in an almost teasing way, Blue's cock hardens at how arousing the situation is. Both glancing over each other, looking at how messy both of them looked. With the all over the place hair, swollen lips, and hickeys littered all over Blue's neck. Locking eyes, both staring at each other intently, Pan slowly palms her hand over Blue's bulge in their pants. Not breaking eye contact, she proceeds to hold onto the top of their sweatpants, slowly stripping them from the piece of clothing with one finger to reveal boxers underneath. 

The touch of her hands hovering over their half hard covered cock was too much. Blue breaks eye contact and flips their position, throwing one leg over her so that she's against the back of the couch and their straddling her once again. Leaning in Blue kisses her, while they deepen the kiss, both strip each other of the underwear that was the only thing separating one another. Both throwing the underwear somewhere else to be found at another time.

Now fully stripped of all clothing, Pan realizes they don't have the lube and condoms. Pulling away from the kiss, "The stuff is in the bedroom." She panted out, trying to catch her breath.

"Guess we just have to move into the bedroom then. Good thing this is a small apartment." Blue cheekily stated.

Standing up with Pan, they start making out on the way to the bedroom which was only a couple of feet away. Kicking opening the door, Blue pushes Pan onto the bed, grabbing a condom and some already opened lube from other times before joining her.

Standing on their knees, cock fully exposed at full length, Blue looks at Pan expectingly, "Suck it." They commanded.

Looking at them for a moment, she leans forward and takes it into her mouth, devouring it halfway. Getting over half of it into her mouth, she uses her hand to cover the rest, grasping at the rest of the length.

Staring down at how eager she is taking it, Blue groans at the sensation. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, they take control of the pace. Saliva dripping down the corners of her mouth, it became too much. Close to orgasming, Blue pushes her off their cock to stop them self from cumming too quickly.

Glancing at Blue coming down from their high, Pan shoves them down onto the bed. Straddling them, with her hips right above their cock. Leaning down, she nips at their neck, continuing the trail if hickeys from earlier. Grabbing the condom that was on the bedside table, Pan tears off the opening and rolls it over their cock. Taking the lube, she strokes their cock, lubing it up then bring her fingers to her cunt. 

Making sure Blue could watch, she eased in a finger slowly. Gasping at the feeling, she continues to add in another finger. Stretching her cunt open more, Blue's cock aches even more at the scene. "Come on stop teasing already, you're already probably soaking wet you don't need anymore prep."

"Fine fine, I just like seeing the look on your face every time I do it."

Spreading her legs apart further, Pan lowers herself onto Blue's cock. Bracing them self Blue holds onto the bedsheets that will soon be dirtied. Pan writhed in pleasure when she was filled to the brim. Watching her trying to catch her breath, Blue jerked up, making her cry out in pleasure at the feeling. 

Both quickly making a fast pace together, they each soon had their own orgasm building up. Leaning down Pan goes in for a kiss. Pan barely hears Blue pant out, "Im going to cum soon!" over all the moans that filled the room. The pace soon becomes sloppy and a mess from both trying to chase after their own orgasms. 

"Fuck- Im coming.." Blue thrusts into her heat one more time before cumming. Right after she orgasms alongside them. Riding out each others orgasms, they pant heavily. 

"Well that was fun." Pan weakly mutters, still sensitive. Pulling out, Blue takes off the condom and ties it off before throwing it into the nearest trash can. Laying down beside Pan who was lying on her side on the bed, tired from the sex they just had. They both fall asleep beside each other, leaving the cleanup for when they wakeup.

**Author's Note:**

> still regret


End file.
